Warp of Fate
by uhohloveydovey
Summary: Something was strange. Sure it's subtle but definitely there. Something about the stars in the sky, the waves to the moon and undefined mystery.
1. Prologue

**Prologue**

Eight letters

Four beings

A residue of the past

A door to the future

Be sure to have a picture

Of the moment you want to last

Four meetings

will enter

Your life-

My heart-

**Our fate**.


	2. I

**First Chapter: The Odd One Out**

These days, Shinpachi could barely feel the cold breeze at night. He would often wake up in the middle of who-knows-what-time-it-is only to find he's out of the _futon_ and his arms reaching out to the _engawa_ while face-planted on the wooden floor. He's gotta admit, it's disgusting to shower in your own sweat. He's scared to bath because the water at night, especially around midnight, is ice-cold and he feels like getting ill when he did that one time out of desperation from the smoldering heat.

"Eh, 'that so? Well, I'll have a bath anytime as long as I have money."

"Maybe you're sick already, I feel cold even inside the closet."

Shinpachi sighed at his two co-workers' noncommittal responses. One doesn't care and the other is an alien. Two years have passed and they're still the same, eh?

"Our faucet's mildly cold whenever, use it if ya like."

"You should just sleep somewhere else, yes."

Okay, maybe two years _did_ change them, even if it's just a little. They didn't say it but he knows, for some reason he can't explain, that he is always welcome and was invited to sleep whenever he'd like to. Sadaharu gave a strong bark as if to support what he's thinking.

So he did just that. Or was planning to anyways.

"Shin-chan, where are you going? It's already late."

"Ah, welcome back aneue. I already cooked dinner, I'll be staying at Odd Jobs for tonight."

_And then you'll come back in days._ Otae Shimura can't help but sigh. _How times have changed..._ Before, both would occupy a room at the Yagyuu household if Kyuubei is permitted to but now... Well, thankfully there's Gin-san and Kagura-chan by his side.

Shinpachi smiled at the small bag he just wrapped up. _It's good that I already have clothes in there. I wonder, what are we having for dinner?_

As he waved goodbye to his sister, he wouldn't have thought that his destination was going to be another adventure he didn't take accounted for.

As she waved goodbye to her brother, she kept on remembering what is it she should've told him, something so important that he had to know.

**|/*\|**

Sadaharu's ears perked up. He sensed it. _Again_.

"Gin-chan, what's 'tinky'?"

"_Kinky _you mea- give me the remote."

This time, it's getting stronger, closer, as if calling out to him, _finding_ them.

"Oi, I'm pretty sure you had enough of Ketsuno Ana already."

"Shh, I'm listening to her weather report."

"You muted it! How can you know the weather report, you permhead?!"

"That's just because you keep hearing weird things, you brat! Besides there's that picture over there, see?"

His fur stood up. There's a tingling in the air, his eyes opened. Whatever it is, it's near.

"Those dark clouds are as dark as the things you're hearing."

"Shut up and gimme the remote!"

"Do I have to hear you shouting every time I'm at the entrance? Oh, and here's dinner."

Sadaharu tackled Shinpachi as the plastic bags and his belongings scattered. "S-Sadaharu! What's going on- Ah." Only screams of Shinpachi could be heard inside the mouth of the large dog. Kagura eagerly took the plastic bags and headed straight to the kitchen area while Gintoki's eyes still rooted on Ketsuno Ana.

"Welcome back, Glasses." Gintoki said while inching closer to the television when it focused on the reporter.

"You sure took your time, yes?" Kagura called out from the kitchen, the rustling of plastic could be heard.

Shinpachi waved the lone brown bag he was able to hold on to Sadaharu. He was immediately released while the brown bag was snatched away from his hands. "I'm... home." If it was a bark or a hum, he didn't know, but he's glad he said it.

All in all, it was another ordinary day at the Odd Jobs. That's what they thought. Sadaharu knew better. But he stayed silent as everyone ate their dinner and talked about mundane things. It's a moment he wanted to last.

**|/*\|**

A young man sighed and threw his hair back. The hand was slapped by a paler one.

"What?"

"It's cute and you're ruining it."

The young man sighed again. "We'll never be getting back with this."

His companion harrumphed. "We'll never find _them_ this way."

If only they could...

If only they knew how to be direct.

if only they knew how to contact them, then...

His companion put her hood on and stared at the moon, her figure hidden under the borrowed cloak. He pulled his down as they both watch the sky get darker and darker, until they could only see the lights of the city and the flicker of hope they're yet to give up on.

* * *

**How was the first chapter? I'm getting nervous about this**

**(Thank you for the one that commented from prologue 😊)**

**Chunchun**


	3. II

**Second Chapter: Grow a Pair**

The journey of life is a hard one. The journey to one's dreams is a thorny one. And the journey to anything under this tremendous heat makes everything around to freely mock him, wavering, creating an illusion of _something _even though there's nothing there.

Katsura feebly wipes the sweat on his forehead, his bangs sticking together as he squinted his eyes some more. He's been through different kinds of hardships. He went on numerous battles, fought various species, conquered allies, and protected his nation. But this is a formidable enemy, one that halts his step every time he exerts effort to move forward. It refuses to let him go.

_One step at a time, you were born a leader, so take that damned step if you still want to lead, me!_

He put his mask back, making sure it's free of sweat. The socks and slippers were not enough to battle the heat on the ground, and when he takes a shaking leg forward, he swore he felt hotter than the last step he took.

"What are you doing, Zuracchi?" That was when Katsura took notice of Hasegawa Taizo, who is a Middle-Aged Deadbeat who Always Offends. In short, a MADAO. Dressed in his usual attire at his usual spot beside the cardboard boxes, Madao carries a frozen chuubert which immediately unfreezes under the scorching heat. "Where'd your pet has gone to?"

Katsura stops his exaggerated act and sits down beside Madao with flattened cardboard underneath to protect their asses from being scalded. After being wordlessly handed over by half of the mostly liquified chuubert did Katsura make out a response. "It's not a pet, it's Prince Dra- I mean, Elizabeth has an urgent meeting with his brothers."

"Is that why you're wearing a mask similar to him? Zuracchi, in this world, people would come and go in your life. You should take care of yourself before you start leading a life like me. Missing them won't do you any good besides getting sentimental and emotional. You know that, right, Zuracchi?"

"I'm not Zuracchi, I'm Oba-Z! Anyway, I'm going to Ikumatsu-dono's ramen shop. Do you want to come?"

"Eh? Will it be okay? I feel embarrassed if you start paying for me regularly. Maybe we can keep it twice a week?"

"I did not say anything about paying for you."

"I advise against it, you two." From the small shop they were leaning on, Gengai came out with a toolbox in his hand. His other hand digs up his nose. "If you do, not only the heat will bite your skin."

Katsura smirked, thinking he got the message from his fellow criminal. "I won't be caught that easily, Gengai-dono. You should watch yourself, too." He flipped his hair which whipped Hasegawa's chuubert away.

"Hey!"

Gengai flicked out a rather large booger, flying towards Katsura's chuubert.

"Wah!"

Just as the two idiots scream their anguish over the death of their only savior in this abnormal temperature, the ground shook rapidly for a couple of minutes.

When his mask becomes a hindrance to his vision, Katsura takes it off while taking in some fresh hot air at the same time. "Did the heat cause this? How terrifying."

"No, what's terrifying is how you made that conclusion."

"If only," Gengai lifted his goggles, knowing eyes searing the peak of the Terminal. "Unfortunately, we're experiencing more than the harsh climate change and natural phenomenons."

Beside the inventor came Tamako, holding a large suitcase almost her size but showing no signs of difficulty. "Gengai-sama, Kintoki-sama and Tama-kaa-chan have arrived at their destination."

With a grunt, the two of them closed the shop and turned.

"Eh? Gengai-san, you're closing? And is that Tama-san? Eh?"

"Where are you headed? Will you battle the heat alone with her?"

Hiraga Gengai just waved his hand with a booger on his pinky. "Don't try searching for me! If you ever miss me, find me in the anime or live-action!"

**|/*\|**

Kagura's hogging the fan to herself again. But that's in the back of his mind. Right now, Gintoki can't help the continuous twitching of his eyes and the rhythmic stomp of his foot.

"Gin-san, would you stop that? Somehow the sound you make irritates me a lot more than this heat."

"How can you be calm, Shinpachi? I mean, I know you're tired, deprived of sleep but still! It took this long for the chapter to reach us! Doesn't it make you angry? I can feel it surge through my blood, the underlying anger-"

"Uh-uh, I can feel the underlying hunger through my stomach, yes? Shinpachi, go buy some sukonbu."

"Geez. It's the same as usual, just like two years before. Dear readers, please continue without this boring routine."

"Wait! Oi, what are you doing, bastard! I merely vented, I've got to say some cool lines-"

**|/*\|**

Shimura Otae, a respectable woman in the name of some primate strength and cooking skills as deadly as her words, is confidently striding among the policemen of Shinsengumi and Mimawarigumi.

And Yagyuu Kyuubei, a close friend, closer than anyone thinks, and somewhat a bodyguard of the gorilla mentioned above, cannot find her companion as her height becomes a hindrance to her vision.

Hm? The phrase was used already? It doesn't matter, Katsura and Kyuubei were always been blinded on what they are.

Moving on, both of them have seemed to be caught in the crossfire.

Leading on Mimawarigumi's side was Imai Nobume, her hand already gripping a gun. Her soldiers were behind her, condescending smirks shown on their faces. Her eyes which were bloody crimson before was now reflecting some light inside. But that doesn't erase her dangerous aura, increasing the confidence on the whole Mimawarigumi.

In line with them was the Shinsengumi, and Hijikata Toushirou cannot bear to be looked down anymore. Still, he raised his hand, halting his troop's attempt to attack. He merely glanced at the other group of self-proclaimed elite soldiers as the policemen patrolled the streets.

Yamazaki Sagaru can only stare in amazement as Otae continues to walk between the opposing groups, especially at how she maintains her grace and smile even when the two superiors threw murderous glares over her head.

"Oi, what are you doing here? This is our boundary, move along to the shogunate area."

"Recently, a healthy but lonely young man was close to being a pedophile. It seems we can't depend on your improvised skills."

"We were entrusted a special mission at that time. It seems that you can't be trusted yet."

"The shogunate palace is still standing because of me. I am enough to bring your troop down. Not to mention, I protected Soyo-sama."

"What the hell? We protected the country, the whole world even! And our Sougo protected the princess too!"

"Would the two of you stop already?" With a grace like a swan but a smile like a killer's, Otae's voice demanded their attention. "Aren't the police force supposed to be united in protecting the people they swore their lives upon? Besides, all of you surely remember that day where everyone protected the world, even more than that were the bonds we formed in the process."

The whole street was silent as if an angel has passed by. But of course, Yamazaki knew that their soon-to-be elder sister is a she-devil inside. The people stood in anticipation as to what the next move would be and whose will it be. Sweat gathered under their collars, taking in the heat surrounding them while the sky darkens with precedented thunderstorms.

"Ah, Tae-chan! I finally found you." Kyuubei treaded through the crowd, carefully avoiding any physical contact as much as possible. With naivety and firmness that only she can combine, aside from a certain terrorist, she faced Otae with a flash of worry in her eye. "I know I said there's nothing to fret if I am beside you but, Tae-chan, I already told you about the Terminal's situation, didn't I?"

Otae put a hand on her cheek as a token of her sincere apology. "Yes, sorry to trouble you instead, Kyu-chan. But you see," Thunder clapped and lightning has made her look like devil reincarnate. "Our police seem very incompetent nowadays. Is this the result of not having Kondou-san around? Who will discipline them then?"

Kyuubei observed around, blatantly ignoring the twitching eyes and throbbing veins on their temples. "I see. So this is the result of having to depend too much on their chief." She sighed. "They're similar to children who do not know where to find their home."

Being a straight man is hard, but Nobume tried and Hijikata frustratingly retaliated.

"Isaburo is our elite chief. He's here in my soul. I can't say the same for you though."

"You want to continue our fight from Yagyuu Kyuubei arc, huh?! And aren't you the one who always discipline Kondou-san? What's this sudden change of heart?!"

It was a poor attempt at humor, but Hijikata raised his sword only to emphasize his frustrations. He did not plan to really fight or even injure somebody, and everyone knows that. And thus, as thunder and lightning became partners in crime at surprising everyone, nobody expected a beautiful woman who seemed too familiar to clash swords against the Vice Chief of the Shinsengumi.

"Hijikata-san!"

"Hijikata-han!"

"You!"

"What a pretty lady!"

The impact from the sudden clash of their swords has blown away the pieces of trash nearby as everyone reeled on the intensity of the attack. Hijikata struggled to meet the pressure from the woman's strength. His eyes looked up, icy blue meeting warm hazel behind the blonde strands. They were vaguely familiar. The woman, still in the air, gravitate her weight unto him, forcing him to back down.

"It's inconsiderate of you to harm a gorilla, don't you think?" Her voice was muffled by the mask she wore, so he strained to understand what she was saying. He grunted in response, her strength seemingly overwhelming him. "Grumpy as always, Hijikata-san."

By the time another lightning struck, Nobume's gun has shot at nothing while Kyuubei's sword met none.

* * *

**It's been sooo long, I know**

**To be honest, I kinda forgot this existed *cue the nervous laugh**

**Also this story has a huge cast involved including the OCs, fuck**

**I am not fan of writing sci-fi and action but Gintama is Gintama, another fuck**

**Also, a huge THANK YOU for all those who encouraged me to write more in this chapter, man the power of reviews is empowering**

**Hope you enjoy despite the looooooong break [anybody still with me?]**

**One last thing, stay safe and strong everyone!**

**Chunchun**


	4. III

One.

One is the only number a man needs to live. That's why every moment shall be bested than the previous one.

And he ought to rush to a party so he doesn't have time for this.

"So, it's not considered a common incident?"

"The princess- ah, the prime minister already arranged the special police forces to roam and investigate the area."

"And this is?"

"Neo Armstrong Cyclone Jet-"

"No, ya dumbass, I already know that. This one," Matsudaira Katakuriko pointed his tobacco towards the damaged portion of the Terminal. Metal sheets scattered on the floor while enormous wires squeezed out of their compartments. On the walls were dents and dark hues of what is assumed as burns. The circuits continued to electrify anything within a one-meter radius. There was a short power outage before they discovered the problem - the misbehavior of Altana. "This is obviously a common incident. Overusing technology is a trend, ya know. Even Kuriko-chan managed to destroy her phone by surfing the internet all day and night."

Kondou's hand reached for Matsudaira's coat when he attempted to escape. "Where do you think you're going, _totsan_?"

"It's nearing 5. Kuriko-chan allotted 30 minutes so I won't be late for another party. Kondou, don't you know she rarely shows love to me?"

"_Totsan_, she just told you 'Don't come!' when you called earlier."

Matsudaira stared at Kondou after he shamelessly impersonated his beloved daughter's lovely voice.

The Chief sighed when the Director pulled his coat away from him. "Otae-san said the cabaret club will prepare the booze if I get back early."

Ears enlarged upon hearing the 'cabaret club'. Minutes later, they were in the emergency elevator, climbing to the top. "I can't believe ya tricked me into this. I don't think this problem requires me."

"You didn't change a bit in these two years, after all!" Laughter filled the small space. "But I guarantee you, we need your position in this."

When they arrived, Matsudaira finally understood.

Kondou waited patiently as he watches their Director takes in the scene.

Matsudaira turned to him in awe. "Isn't this amazing? The Neo Cyclone Armstrong Cyclone Jet Cannon has a clone. Looks more advanced."

Kondou shook his head. "No, no, no. That's the Neo Cyclone Armstrong Cyclone Jet Gengai Cannon's miniature version. Besides, that's not the point! Look around, will you?!"

He did. And he figures the earthquakes are not simply the product of misbehaving unnatural energy.

Extreme cases were more in his area of expertise.

And this is surely one of them.

Blood.

There's blood splattered everywhere.

And were those coffins?

Nah, it can't be. Coffins do not have complicated engineering nor they are wrecked unless they're in horror and thriller movies - which they're certainly not in.

Large, rectangular devices were opened to display the odd interior, some were stained with red fluids and what seemed like mucus. The base is covered in various mismatched plates of steel with iron rims to reinforce them together. The thin layer of smoke is produced from an adjacent trunk, inducing a gaseous odor. A blinking light rests at the center of their lids where the tubes are connected to. Some of the lids were taken off from their bodies but based on their damages and disassembled fragments on the floor, it can be assumed they were taken by force. Each of them can comfortably fit a single person.

And every single one of them was empty.

Definitely not some fancy, hi-tech casket.

Matsudaira lit a smoke and coolly whistles. "Anyone suspicious?"

"The power outage obstructed our men to confirm anything." Kondou crossed his arms, frowning at the sight and the lack of answers. "_Totsan_, we still have the data of the Terminal right before the power outage. And, well, all I can say is it doesn't look good."

"Hmm," The old man bit on his tobacco. "I don't think those thugs and elites who call themselves police should join forces."

"Then, what do you suggest we do?"

"Did ya tell everybody about this?"

Kondou started to count his fingers. "No, no, no. Only those who were in the Terminal and my trusted partners. So, the princess- Ah, I mean the prime minister and her bodyguard, Nobume-san, who were doing some business deals here. I notified the Yagyuu household and then three of my-"

A ring cut through his words. Matsudaira held up a finger to him and answered the call without looking. "Ah, Ane-chan? Eh?" He paused as a screeching voice is heard from the other line.

Kondou began to sweat. W-what was that sound? A scream? Another incident? Why is it familiar, though? A gorilla? Must be a gorilla.

"No, this is- Why did ya call me? No, I'm not Gin-san, nor I have any silver perm. I think I might be an M."

Matsudaira caught the misgiving swirling all over his subordinate's face and decides to end Kondou's suffering. "Sa-chan, come over here, ya hear? I have a mission for ya."

"Only Gin-san can order me around! Only an S can make my heart go 'doki-doki'! I only gave you a chance because you called me!"

"Huh? Ya called me. Put yer glasses on before going here in the Terminal." He quickly puts down his phone to avoid any more headaches. This old man ain't gonna last at this rate. "Kondou, call the best soldier in your team. We have foreigners to investigate."

Kondou squinted his eyes when Matsudaira blew the smoke away with his gun. The latter only grinned.

"Why did you pull your gun out, _totsan_?"

"So that Sa-chan will know where we are. It will speed things up."

"No, no, no. That will only cause panic below! Let's just wait, okay? Isn't she a ninja? That bullet will not do anything to speed her up!"

"I'll shoot at three."

"No, no, _no_, don't point that at me-"

"One-"

**|/*\|**

One.

Just one more fucking time and he's gonna flip this table over Terakada Tsu.

Her fans are damned if they keep this up.

"And the next song is… Oh! It's my debut song, Chome Chome! Thank you for your generous votes – sea algae nyapu!"

"Sea algae nyapu!"

Alright, that's his cue.

A trembling hand prevented him from standing up. His eyes went to Hijikata Toushiro, who's supposed to be feared as the Demon Vice Chief, not dressed up as an octopus where only his scrunched up face is visible through the costume's mouth.

"I understand how you feel - believe me, I do - but we can't be reckless tonight. Got it?"

Sougo raises the wolf's snout to show his jaded maroon eyes. "Hijikata-san, I'm too old to be a fairy tale character, much less to be guarding this idol that clearly doesn't need one."

"And I'm over 25." Hijikata throws a comical over-curled tentacle obscuring his view. "It has been so peaceful that we haven't got any crimes to solve or terrorists to chase. Suit up or starve over sausages."

The flaxen-haired lad scowled. "If only there could be a power outage to end this fan meeting."

The cabaret club has been shrouded in darkness with screams and clamor of bottles and dishes filling their ears. Hijikata reached for his mayo-lighter and lit his cigarette. "Be careful about what you wish for, hey."

"It already happened, hey. But this is strange, the whole city's out of power without notice, Hijibaka."

The Vice Chief looked to where his subordinate nudged his head to. Through the window, all lights have been doused off, not even the Terminal sheds its unearthly green light on its body. He checked the time and considered 6:00 into the night is too early for the Kabuki District to close and lay dead. A slight tremor from the ground made the ruckus more prominent in the club. They were silenced with Tae's thunderous voice and threatening smile.

Before he could report, Hijikata's radiophone cackled to life. "Toshi! Secure everyone in there, especially Otae-san and Otsuu-chan! I'll give you the details later. It's an emergency! I'll also call _totsan _after I give the Yagyuu household heads up."

At the prospect of a real mission, Sougo immediately follows up. "Kondou-san, we can't just sit here-"

"_Protect _them!"

"-when you said it's an emergency. What's going on?"

"I'm sure you know this is the second earthquake, the first one happened in the light of the day. Well, this is- Ah, princess!"

A moment passed as they hear grumbling voices on the other side. Hijikata and Sougo exchanged looks before they heard a familiar dignified voice of a girl – no, a lady. "Good evening. As the newly appointed prime minister, I request your assistance, the Shinsengumi officials, to participate in this mission: Defend the citizens from any foreign or unrecognized species as well as gather and collect any information regarding the Terminal's incident. Will I expect your cooperation, everyone?"

After seeing Sougo preparing his katana, Hijikata solemnly answered, "Prince- Prime Minister, if Kondou-san has already agreed then we don't have any other choice, don't we?"

A sigh could be heard from the other line. "I appreciate your assistance. For now, we will analyze what exactly has caused this unfortunate incident. We shall give you further information afterward. Meanwhile, I ask to have you work with the Mimawarigumi, my most reliable soldiers to enhance the data collection. Will that be alright?"

"What are you talking about, Prin- Prime Minister? We would gladly abide by your humble request," Hijikata raised his brows at him, faint light provided by the full moon outside and the candles on their tables. "But if we gather more information than them, could we arrange some kind of punishment for their insufficiency? Theoretically, of course."

There's the Sougo he knows. When did he have the decency to make a deal first, though?

"_Theoretically _speaking, it would be some kind of motivation booster so I shall approve it. Whoever gathers more would have power over the other for a wish – or a punishment. Theoretically, is it not?"

"Then let's get going."

This will be interesting.

After an hour of securing and calming everyone down, insisting Tsu quit her worrying, and failing to prevent Tae to come with them after she went home for a short while, Sougo could feel the thrill of excitement tingling on his skin. Welcoming China back and the fight against Utsuro were the only ones to keep himself from rusting after these two long uneventful years.

He's almost ecstatic to have a mission. Until Kondou called to stop him in his tracks.

"_What_?"

"You heard me, Sougo. You will not participate in that mission. Ah, _totsan_, wait for me!"

Nobume and her troop arrived just in time to see the still figure of an annoyed Sougo, the moonlight shadowing the hardened planes of his face. She held a sword while her eyes search for any hint of action against her. As his conversation on the phone ended, her boot pointed towards him until he takes notice and strides over her. Hijikata watches from the side when Otae stands beside him. "Looks like a storm is brewing. Aren't you worried, Hijikata-san?"

"Nah," He shakes his bangs off after pulling his head from the octopus costume. "There's nothing to worry about, not here anyway."

Maroon orbs met a similar shade of its own. The harsh blow of the wind did not deter his words. "You're still not the one I'm searching for."

She threw him the foreign sword as she lets a tiny huff from her lips. "I do not wish to be sought out. I am out of a forgotten rusted scabbard."

Sougo catches the sword and swiftly passes Nobume. Hijikata raised his brows. "Oi, Sougo? Where are you going?"

The flaxen-haired lad just waved the sword in response before he decided to say, "Go die, Hijibaka."

A nerve appeared at the Vice Chief's forehead. "At least take that wolf's head off yours!"

**|/*\|**

Sarutobi Ayame is deprived of a certain man.

But right now, she has to push her thoughts from him; she cannot afford to fail this mission.

Her silver eyes, clear of any demented delusions and fantasies, search beyond her polished glasses of any strange figure in the dark of the city. When the line is cut, she tries again by clicking on the green button to call an idiot.

One.

Just one more time.

She hears hurried steps nearby and looks up to see a person's head of a silver luster bouncing below the streets. She immediately leaped from the roof she was standing in to longingly embrace the man of her dreams. He's been out of her life for too long.

Sougo eyes the phone left behind after he sees Gintoki struggling out of the masochistic stalker's grip.

**_Calling Hattori Zenzou..._**

The phone vibrates some more before shutting on its own. He picks it up, considering to throw it on the river beside the house he's standing on but decides to throw it in her face later on, instead. Why is he partnered up with an obsessed maniac in this mission? She gets a point for being a dedicated M but he wants something a little different, one with a dignity that he can crush and fierceness that could match his. He craves, for he, too, has been deprived, of someone who can take him on and tests his willpower to dominate and discipline to comply. Someone like-

A whiff of sourness from an old man's snack and the scent of a sultry strawberry reached his nostrils. His head whipped around, cursing when the wolf's snout obscured his view. He pushes it up, watching how her vermilion strands dance in the humid air as she scrambles and turns with her red outer garment flapping behind. She stood out on the nearly empty street, save for some who feel suffocated inside their homes and those who have some uncommon business into the night. He watches her disappear towards a narrow alley where stray dogs, people, and cats are usually found.

Hmm.

Sougo jumps on another roof with a bang, closely hitting the gutter when his foot slides. After just a second, he hears an earsplitting shriek followed by a distinctive, calming hum. He treads to the other end and hops on a much lower one, landing on a particularly polished roof that made a satisfying thump. Directly below, a loud moan along with a rough groan come in every creak of a squeaky bed. Beside the house, a sharp sound of metal hammering down another metal echoes in the neighborhood. He takes a moment to pity the ninjas and the robbers who had to deal with all these shit at the stroke of midnight.

Not that he plans to lessen any sadism in his plan of action towards those pipsqueaks.

And if he sees any of them, disregarding the strict guidelines earlier of not wandering in the dark far from their houses unless urgent or work-related, he would just have to deal with them later. He has a mission to do first.

Shrugging off his coat, he yawns with mouth as wide as the area he's covering in regards to the sightings of cloaked people vaulting in the Kabuki District. His eyes scanned the roofs, the towers, any high places they've been observed to be sighted, as he stealthily climbs over a steep gable. His bare arms bear a thin layer of sweat, dousing the rolled portion of his shirt. Taking notice of the foreign sword, he can only guess how formidable the Edo's guests are. It was heavy and unfamiliar in his hands but it hums a strange sound, something that pleases the sadist inside him. He hopes it lasts long to amuse him until he finds the intruders.

The only search mission he enjoyed so far were the times they were with Shogun Shigeshige and regrouping the Odd Jobs; both were much challenging and exciting than this lousy work of chasing and identifying beings they know nothing about.

Another yawn comes. And another whiff of that sickly combination of sour and sweet fragrance resurfaces.

Since she was in such disarray before, he could only raise his brows to her stiff posture and much more calculated steps - which is not supposed to be in her dictionary nor in her then puny 14-year-old brain. She grasped the coat when the wind blew, hot as it may be to his arms but shivers shook her body like electricity. When she finally considered raising her head to look above, they've briefly locked eyes before she harrumphed and went off without a word.

"What happened, China?" He had to _know_.

"Shut up and work, Sadist." No, he doesn't.

"Why'd you put your coat over your pajamas?" Why the hell is she out?

"It's a fashion trend. Now, get lost, yes." Why should she prioritize _that_?

She kept her spine straight even when she walks across the wooden bridge that turned a bit grungy over the years. He hops down on a foot with his coat still slung over his shoulder. When he stood, alarm and comprehension flooded his mind.

_Well, shit._

He kept his senses alert even when he strode impassively towards the end of the bridge, hairs on his arms standing. She stops on the opposite end and slips the red garment free from her hand. She turns around with a warning in her eyes.

_There's shit._

"Sadaharu!" A familiar voice of screaming glasses.

Three things happened at once: Kagura sprinted to where Shinpachi's shrills originated, a small cloaked figure bounced roof to roof racing to where she was headed, and Sougo was about to join the marathon when Sarutobi was flung on him, the wolf's snout covering his vision.

_That shit, _the _shit, and this shit._

_Fucking hell._

**|/*\|**

"So, you were searching for your pet-"

"Hm-mm."

"-for 3 hours straight-"

"Um, no. For the first hour, we were busy fighting on who stole the crab leg when the power went out and-"

"-and you found him depositing a large dung beside a dumpster-"

"I already told you, Sadaharu's constipated, yes!"

"-and caused an unnecessary ruckus when all of you vomited an equally huge amount of censored, spoiled shit."

"Arf!"

"Commit _seppuku _for being a troublesome lot during this crisis."

Gintoki hung his head back and spreads his arms on the couch behind Shinpachi and Kagura. His lollipop sticks to his tongue when he speaks. "So, why are you squeezed in our couch-"

"Gin-san, when have you last cleaned this? I cannot let Shin-chan single-handedly do all the chores here."

"-looking like you're ready to murder someone-"

"That pon-de-ring is mine!"

"-but having no business with us in this goddamn hour-"

"Tae-chan, have some donuts. It's already 1 in the morning, you must be tired, having no sleep yet."

"-and making it extremely hotter in this closed space where you barraged without saying a thing?"

"Is it time for punishment, then? Punishment, oh, I'd love a steamy punishment from Gin-san!"

"Scram and let us sleep, already, you uninvited monsters. Ah, but leave the donuts, we need two boxes of thos- Steins Gate!"

Hijikata swerves right as an empty box of donuts hits Gintoki and bounces to him. He went back leaning on the wall, having no spare chairs nor urge to sit, making sure he steps on the long cloak of the wobbling figure as Sougo finishes the complex knot of the rope secured over it. "Won't you introduce us to your guest first?"

"What guest? _Your _guest?" Gintoki gave them a short glance before throwing his lollipop stick somewhere. "Don't push them to us if you don't want them. Just give 'em a knock-out or lock them out pretending to be not at home so no more robbers or ninjas or unwanted guests come over."

"Good thing we can come over any time as officers in duty." Sougo quips.

"Still an unwanted guest we could kick out of our house." Kagura spits out.

With a frown, Shinpachi suggests to them, "Wouldn't it be better if we directly ask that who it really is?"

The wobbling of the figure intensified and forcefully twists between the two Shinsengumi officers. Both looked at Nobume in return.

Sighing, she stands up from being squeezed in and went to their suspect. "As long as it would not harm the proprietors nor the citizens, the princess would allow us a peaceful method of handling these foreigners." Just as she said that a sword unsheathes from her waist and points it to the figure.

"Eh, Nobume-san-"

"Identify yourself, intruder. My blade thirsts for blood so kindly comply as to not disappoint the prime minister for some needless bloodshed."

"That's threatening, isn't it?! Where's the 'peaceful method' you talked about?!"

"Hey, you sneaky offender. Don't think you can dodge us easily just because you vomited the same amount as China right beside her. State your reason for existing."

"Take that outrageous mascot head off your empty head first, Sadist. It's disgusting, yes?"

"Neither of them can't afford to be punished; let them be." Hijikata put a firm hand on top of the figure. It flinched. "But this sword won't see another day if you keep silent. Understand?"

"Now, now, don't be like that." With a single swing, the sword's silver glint smoothly winked at everyone. Gintoki darkly says, "With a sword as fancy as this, we could pay off a decade's rent. Maybe at pachinko- Danganronpa!"

Otae swung her fist back and caught the sword free from the slacker's hands. "Isn't this nice, Shin-chan? We could display this in our dojo so we have more of samurai aura to lead people on!"

Sarutobi kicked the sword from Otae's hands and pinned it on the wall with her kunai. "No, you're wasting its beauty. Something like this should be stuck into someone's a-"

Kyuubei swung it a couple of times before observing its scabbard. "A branded sword nestled in a fine scabbard. Even with these, the sword ban would not still allow you to carry this around. That said, only officials and Amantos can be exempted. Which are you?"

"We don't even know if it's his."

"If you look at his coat, the design is-"

"Anybody could have that pattern!"

"It might not be related to that, after all."

"It's mine." A soft but firm as Hijikata's grip on him, the voice silenced the ruckus. "It's… the only thing left in my possession."

He shook the large hood off his head and faced them with a gentle smile. The boy might be as old as Kagura, maybe even younger. His dark hair had streaks of various colors as if he decided to brush it with paint. His left ear had two golden rings and on his neck rests a lace with an eccentric locket. The boy stood out like a sore thumb, and he takes the cake, they unanimously decided, as they search for his eyes. Instead, they stared at a metal band covering his eyes with a red beam pouring out from it.

"Um, my friends call me Patsuu. P-Please be gentle to me."

"Since when did this become Professor X*vier's school? Go back to your *-men."

* * *

**Why is this long? I don't know either.**

**From here on out, Warp of Fate will deviate from the AO3 version. This will focus more on okikagu.**

**Thank you for reading this far! And to the previous comment - wah, did you found out who they are already? That's fast! Or was it obvious from the start?**

**Stay strong, healthy, and perfectly imperfect as the Gintama cast! Ill Smith, we request your guidance in this pandemic.**

**Chunchun**


End file.
